


A fuedal fairytale Mikasa!

by Tiny_mikannie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Demon slayer reiner, Dog Jokes, Dog wolf youkai ymir, Dog youkai hanji, Dog youkai mr ackerman, F/F, F/M, Fox youkai connie, Fox youkai sasha, Full dog youkai eren, Hanyou!mikasa, Horse youkai jean, Human Armin, Human Marco, Human historia, Human ms ackerman, Human petra, Human!annie, Keade cause keade is awesome, Lots and lots of dog jokes, M/M, Monk bertolt, Poor mikasa can't escape the jokes, Wolf youkai erwin, Wolf youkai levi, Ymir makes lots of jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_mikannie/pseuds/Tiny_mikannie
Summary: Annie leonhart doesn't believe in legends and stories of so called youkai. That is until she falls through a dry well near her home and finds a raven haired hanyou pinned to a tree. After causing a high mess she and mikasa must travel through out the fuedal lands of Paradis. They seem to hate each other, but as they gain more friends will more feelings pursue? Find out in a feudal fairytale Mikasa!





	A fuedal fairytale Mikasa!

**Author's Note:**

> Basically inuyasha with attack on titan character's. Naku is the demon that set annalize and mikasa against each other. 56 chapters because there are 56 inuyasha mangas.

A village a little ways from the forest was on fire. "AHHHHHH!" "ITS MIKASA!" a raven haired hanyou split the rope she was caught it with her sharp claws and went crashing through an old shrine holder. Covering her nose with her kimono sleeve she walked forward to the shining jewel."heh this is too easy hahaha" grabbing the jewel just as the village men came crashing though the door. "Stop there foul beast!" she jumped up dodging the arrows shot her way jumping through the hole in the roof she looked down as a explosion occurs. "Heh finally a way for me to become full youkai at last!" a little further away on top of the main shrine house stood a mortally wounded woman 5 feet in hight with shoulder lengthy hair tied back and and sharp icy blue eyes. Within her hand she held a bow. Her target? The hanyou she though she could trust with her heart. Aiming her bow she called out "MIKASA!" releasing the arrow the bow held. Just then said hanyou looked to where the voice came from only to have an arrow shot through her heart pinning her to the huge tree behind her dropping the jewel in the process. Looking up at the woman she reached her clawed hand and spoke "Annalize....how could...I thought.." With those final words she fell into deep internal sleep from which she may hopefully never wake from. Annalize staggered forward kneeling to grab the jewel holding the object close. "I knew this day would come. But I can't help but to think why my love?" she looked up at the peacefully sleeping hanyou "was I a fool to trust you? Of course I was. I intrusted my heart to a monster. But I.. I don't regret a single moment we spent with each other.." "SISTER ANNALIZE" a small brown haired child ran o the miko. "Sister annualized we must take care of this horrible wound. Please come stand we must here sister." "I'm afraid keade even if we tend to the wound I will not live, I have lost to much blood to survive." lifting the jewel up she spoke " when I past burn this jewel with my body. I shall take it to the other side with me." and with those last words she pasted on. The villagers did as their beloved miko asked and burned the jewel with her body. She could have used the jewel to save her self, but she could not live if her beloved mikasa could not either.

*500 years later*

"Shikon no what?" "Shikon no tama annie. Pay attention!" "yes father" I say as I sit up. "Now the shikon no ran a or jewel of four souls was a jewel that the great miko midoriko created with her own soul and the souls of the youkai she was fighting........." 'blah say blah I can't believe father actually believes these youkai actually existed their all stories and legends not real' "say father do you know what tomorrow is?" "hehe yes yes Annie I do. I was planning to wait til tomorrow but here happy birthday." I open it and its a... Hand? "That there Annie is a dried sprite's hand." just then my cat buyo walked by so I hand it to him. "Here buyo eat." "wha Annie no!" I with and walk back to the house. 

*the next day* 

"father I'm off!" oh I'm Annie leonhart by the way. I never really believed the stories and legends of monsters and youkai, well until today that is. Today is my 16th birthday. I'm just your average junior high student or so I thought. I jog past the well house only to stop upon seeing buyo walk into the shrine. 'Well hell now I have to get him out.' I walk to the door and poke my head in to see him by the well. 'Dammit' I walk in stop when I hear scratching from the well. 'Stop being such a coward annie! Your better than this!' I shake off the bad feeling and head down the stairs. "Buyo here kitty kitty come on I could get in major trouble for being here. Come o- ahh! Oh buyo don't do that!" I say when I see the thing that touched me was in fact my cat rubbing against my leg. "Well at least I got you now lets get out of here." I say picking him up. I start to walk but then I hear scratching coming from the well once more. "Buyo I sure hope that noise is a new trick you learned." suddenly the well lid burst open and I feel four hands grab me. 'WAIT FOUR HANDS!!??' said hands pull me back I turn my head to look at the person, only its not a person its a 'centipede..?' she pulls me further into the well. "You have it I know you do give it to me. Give me the shikon no tama!" "I don't have it you crazy whatever you are! Let me go!" "you lie you lie you have it I can feel it! Give it to me!" she proceeds to lick my face. 'Oh hell no bitch' I stick my hand in her face to push her off "Let. Me. Go!" suddenly my hand glows blue. And she's sent away blasted to bits and I slowly float down to the bottom. "Ah ah ah what was that? Maybe I hit my head?" I stand up and start climbing on the vines a white butterfly flutters by my head. 'Pretty.' I continue to climb up and finally reach the top only to be outside? 's had the hell? Shouldn't there be a shrine house around the well?' "father I don't think I'm home anymore." I climb out and look around I'm in a forest. Great. I start walking and look up. 'The Goshinboku!' I start running toward the tree. I brush pass some bushes "father you won't believe where- huh?" 'a girl?' when I arrived there was a raven haired girl against the tree with an arrow through her chest. Ouch she has to be in some pain. "Hey there. You okay? You need help miss?" when I got no response I walk forward and noticed she had 'dog ears?' I walk up onto the big vines holding the girl there her head was tilted to the right she looked as if she was sleeping. 'Those dog ears though.... I think I wanna touch em.' I twick her ears for a few seconds. " now that thats out of my system" "WHO GOES THERE?!" "YOU THERE DON'T YOU MOVE!" a hord of arrows are launched at me I press myself against the dog eared girl. Next thing I know I'm tied up sitting in the middle of a village surrounded by men women and children. "She's dressed weird do you think she's a spy?" "no she's definitely a fox youkai!" I keep my face with its neutral bored look. 'Talk not talk not talk not. Where am I? The medevil times?' "hey you didn't have to tie me up ya know!" "make way for miko keade!" the villagers part to show an old woman with an eyepatch on her left eye. Yippee. She grabs something out of the jar she's holding and throws it right in my face. That bitch. "Be gone youkai torment this village no more!" "uh excuse me! I know I look terriablely ugly, but damn! I don't deserve to be called a youkai!" she stops and looks at me. She steps closer and grabs my chin "let me have a look ye." she moves my head from side to side until she lets go. "There's no way around it ye look just like my late older sister. Bring her to my hut." now I'm sitting in her hut while she cooks smells good. She sets a bowl in front of me I stare at it drooling. "My sister Annalize, was the head village miko she was very pretty she was much loved by the villagers." she looks over at me "what is the matter? Are ye not hungry?" "um maybe you could I don't know UNTIE ME?!" she I'm tied me and I start eating. 'I should start heading home.. But where exactly is home?' "um I don't suppose you know the way back to Paradis would you?" "huh? Paradis? I have never heard of such a place. Is that where ye are from?" 'well there goes that plan. Fuck. father will be angry at me.' "yea you could say that" I went to speak again but was cut off by screams we ran out the hut just in time to have a horse thrown at us. The fuck? We look and I see the same centipede that dragged me here. That bitch will pay. She just happens to see me fuck. Wow that word has been appering a lot. "You have it you have the shikon jewel give it give it!" "child ye have the jewel?" "the hell if I know! But that thing is here because of me I have to lead it away." "lead it to the dry well in mikasa's forest." dry well in a forest? I look up and see a pinkish light above the forest. "Where that light is right? Got it." I run off taking the centipede with me.

*at the tree*

The raven haired hanyou's hand twitched has her heart pulsed strongly she brings her hand up to her face. "I smell her, the blood of the woman who killed me." she brings her hand to the arrow in her chest intended to take it out only to be zapped. "Dammit all..."

*with Annie*

I run as fast as a person with short legs can with that thing still chasing me. "Smooth move annie. Now whose going to save you. Please someone save me!" I trip and fall on my face. "Playing with insects now Annalize?" I look up its that dog eared girl from earlier. "What's taken' ya so long? Just do her like ya did me." uhhhh what?! "Listen I don't know who your talking about but may name is annie! A n n I e annie!" "there ain't no way your not her! You think i'd forget her scen-" she sniffs at me "your not her" "uh yea thats what I was trying to tell you!" "Annalize was much better looking than you." she muttered "why yo-" the girl looks up "she's coming" just then lady centipede appears from the trees and bites me side dinging me into the air something comes out 'a jewel?' I fall on the ground with a hard thud. "Yess the jewel its mine finally! I knew you had it!" she goes to the jewel and goes to eat it. "Hey don't touch that its mine!" "foolish hanyou its mine now you can't do anything about it hahaha" she wraps her body around the tree bring me along with it smashing me against the raven haired hanyou. She swallows the jewel and starts to transform into a scarier version of her self. I struggle to get free only to stop when the hanyou calls to me. "Hey can you pull this arrow out?" "wha? Yea sure" I reach up only to have keade stop me "no child ye mustn't her free!" "shut up old lady if I'm not freed then you be come that things after meal! What of it girl. You want to live or you wanna die here with me?" 'i choose to live!' I reach up and take hold of the arrow pulling with all my strength. It pulls free and disappeared in a blue dusty light. Lady centipede full wrapped us fully only to have her body tore to shreds. "Hahahaha!" "foolish pup!" the hanyou raked her claws across centipede's face "old enough for ya old hag?" she proceeds to slice and dice that bitch awesome. Keade comes to me "child ye must find the jewel or she'll piece her self back together. Look for the glowing flesh." I do so and find it take the jewel over to keade. I turn when I here bones breaking only to see the raven haired had stomped on one of the bones. "You humans have no use for that jewel so give it up to me!" she cracks her knuckles. "You too?!" "do not let her fool ye child she will kill you even if you do." "shut up old hag!" I run and fall when I fell wind brush past me I look up the hanyou tried to strike me! "Damn I missed but I won't this time." I jump up and start running once more I run across a bridge only to trip and watch the jewel roll across the bridge oh shit that girls gonna get it. True to the words she jumps on to the bridge but before she could grab it beads and fangs? Appear around her neck she gained a necklace nice "child say a command of subduing!" oh uh uh I look at the girls ears dog ears what do you say to a dog? "SIT GIRL!" I watch as the girl face plants to the ground. I grab the jewel. She sits up grabbing the beads "what in the seven hells?!" she tries to pull the beads off but she can't haha karma's a bitch ain't it? "Knock it of mikasa he will not be able to take them off your self." keade said walking over to me. "Shut up you old bitch!" "child if you would?" "with pleasure. Sit girl." she face plants only to have the bridge fall apart and she fell into the water. With that we walk back to keade's hut with that girl, Mikasa following behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes mikasa will indeed get tessaiga and its powers.


End file.
